Pooh's Adventures of Teen Titans: The End (Full Movie)/Transcript
Here's Transcript of Pooh's Adventures of Teen Titans: The End (Full Movie). Opening Scene (At Timmy's House) (Timmy wake Cosmo and Wanda with a spoon and make a world pool) Timmy: Guys Guys, Wake up, Wake up! Cosmo and Wanda: (Screams) Wanda: Jeepers, Timmy, what's the hurry? Timmy: It's on, it's on! They gonna releasing "Pooh's Adventures of Teen Titans: The End (Full Movie)" ''on TV today! '''Cosmo:' Oh, it's about when mad eating Rabbit killer attacking The 100 Acre Wood? (Than Cosmo barth at Wanda) Timmy: No! Wanda: It's about when Pooh and his friends went back in time in lands of Woods, and they found Pooh's great grand Farther? Timmy: No! Cosmo: I know! It's the one they learn the greatest love of all it's inside of him? Timmy: NO!!!! (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh starts) Titans vs Dr. Light (At the oil rig, Doctor Light was draining the oil for his evil scheme) Doctor Light: Once I'd drained the energy from 50,00 barrels of oil, I'll flood the city in never ending daylight. (Then the cable came off) Huh? (The boomerangs appeared and Doctor Light dodges them, quickly as it was the Teen Titans) Robin: You know, Doctor Light. For a guy obsessed with elimination, you're not very bright. Raven: Next time you looking to steal something, you might wann pick a target that we can't see from our living room. Doctor Light: Oh, well. Um? (He blasts light toward the Titans but they dodged it) Cyborg: That's a real pretty light show, but sound packs a bigger punch! (Then Dr. Light blasts Cyborg into the ocean, Starfire blast powerballs at him, but he dodged them and blasts Starfire into the ground) Robin: We need to draw his fire. Beast Boy: You've got it. (To Doctor Light) Dude, nice pyjamas! Do they glow in the dark (he turns into a bat and scares Doctor Light, and Robin uses his staff to attack but Dr Light wips it in half and Robin attacks him again and Dr. Light lands on the ground) Dr. Light: No one defeats Dr. Light! No one! Raven: Remember me? Dr. Light (obviously mortified): ...I'd like to go to jail now please... (Cyborg get out of the water) Cyborg: Alright, the but kicking over and it's almost midnight. Time for doughtnuts and meet Winnie the Pooh and his friends there! Yeah! Raven: I'll meet you back at tower. Robin: But, Raven? Starfire: You do not wish to enjoy the nuts of dough? It is like eating sweet tiny wheels. Raven: I just wanna get home before tomorrow comes. Beast Boy: What's so special about tomorrow? (Underground at the a cave, a hand goes through the floor and someone is risen from the dead, was Slade) Slade: (emerges from the ground) The day has begun. (The opening credits role as the theme song of Teen Titans is playing) "Suprise!"/Raven's Fear (At the watch Tower, Raven is in her room, as she watches the clock hits 6 pm) Raven: (lays on her bed) 6 pm. Just six more hours then it'll be over. Six more. (Then she heard a noise) Raven: (gasps) Hello? (She went to see who it is, but no one was there, and she walk down the hall, up the steps, and into the living room until everyone and the birthday decorations appeared out of nowhere) Everyone: SURPRISE!!!!!!!! Raven: (screams and hides) Piglet: Oh dear, did that scared her? Otis: Yep, it did scare her. Cyborg: Uhh....Raven? Timmy: Hello? Raven? Starfire: It is merely us. Your friends with warm wishes for the day of your birth. Tino: Yeah, and to celebrate it, too. Robin: I told you a surprise party was a bad idea. (Raven sneaks up behind Beast Boy, scaring him) Raven: How did you know it was my birthday? Beast Boy: Umm... Remember last night how you made that big deal about tomorrow? Well, we started wondering what tomorrow was, so we did some snooping. (everyone glares at Beast Boy) Squidward: "We?" What do you mean "we?" Beast Boy:'' Ok, ''I did some snooping and I sort of found a restricted file in the off-limits area of the Titans computer. It kinda had your birthday on it. (a flashback of Beast Boy snooping on the computer comes up) Starfire: And we have been preparing your celebration ever since. Beast Boy: We've put up tons of decorations. Cyborg: I've baked my famous eight-layer cake with three kinds of frosting. Starfire: And I have assembled for you a traditional Tamaranean Throknarr. The crown of meat! Robin: I hope this is ok. We just.... Raven: No, it's not! Look, I really appreciate what you're trying to do here, but I'm not interested. Starfire: But there will be music, and the iced-cream. And the strange game involving pins in the behind of a donkey. Cyborg: We got a pinata shaped like Beast Boy! You know you wanna smack it. Raven: I said 'No!' Beast Boy: Come on, Raven! I know you hate fun, but it's your birthday. It's special. You can't let this day end without.... Raven: (angry) NO!!!!!! (She destroys the decorations, the food, the games, and the presents and leaves. With the party destroyed, the Titans, and the others just stand there sad and confused) Mr. Krabs: I told you a surprise party was a bad idea. Robin: Give it a rest. (goes out to talk to Raven) Raven, what's wrong? Raven: I just don't like parties. Robin: It's more than that. I can tell. We have a bond, remember? You've been inside my mind. Let me inside yours. Raven: Robin, you know me better than anyone. You should know there are places in my mind where you can't go. Where no one should ever go. Robin: I'm willing to try if you... Raven: You can't. Robin: Tell me what's going on. Raven: Just trust me. If you knew anything about the day of my birth, you know there's nothing to celebrate. (walks to her room) Slade makes a deal with Trigon Trigon: The time has come. The phophecy shall be profilled. Tonight at dusk, when the planets aline, the portal will be opened. Finally, I shall be free from this firey prison and the Earth shall be mine. Slade: I will make sure Raven realizes her destiny. And for bring you precious gem, I expect you to keep your part of the bargin, and return what is precious to me. Trigon: You bring me the gem, and you shall get what you deserved. Slade: Deal. (stands up) It's a beautiful day for the end of the world. (At the Titans Tower, in Raven's room, the sames on her head started to glow) Raven: (gasps) No. A Great Day Ending (At the Titans Tower) Cyborg: That's right, yo! Four eyes and the villains are history, his ghoulies are gone, and we just saved the whole dang universe! SPo: And we got to celebrate for this fight. Cyborg: You've got that right, Lincoln! Now who wants french toast? (Than the movie is over and go back to Timmy) Wanda: It's about Bowser finally kinapped Pooh and destroy his brain with a bendy straw? Timmy: NO!!! It's about Pooh and his friends visited Teen Titans and help them with Raven with her big dark secret from destroy the Earth! (Than he saw it over already) AHHHHH!!! Cosmo: WOW!!! I'll bet that was really cool! I sure wish we saw that. Wanda: Uh, that's okay, Timmy. I sure they run it again. Well, what you want to do until than? (Than Timmy make a World Pool again, on Cosmo Wanda, again) Both: AHHHH!!!! (THE END) Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Transcripts